1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag system including an airbag unit for storing a folded airbag and an inflator unit for storing an inflator for generating gas for inflating the airbag. The airbag unit and the inflator unit are connected via a gas supply member and the airbag unit and the inflator are disposed separately.
2. Description of Background Art
Generally, an airbag module of an airbag system for a vehicle includes a folded airbag and an inflator for generating gas stored therein, so that gas generated by the inflator is directly supplied into the airbag. In contrast thereto, in the case where the airbag module is required to be downsized due to a limitation of the mounting space, there is proposed an airbag system wherein only an airbag is stored in the airbag module and an inflator that is disposed at the position away from the airbag module is connected to the airbag module via a gas supply hose (See JP-A-8-301031).
When the inflator is disposed outside the airbag module, the case for the airbag module cannot be used as a case for the inflator. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an inflator case for storing the inflator separately. In such a case, the inflator case is preferably simple in construction while sufficiently carrying out a function to store the inflator and to provide a hermetic seal.